Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. The extent of the proliferation of such devices is readily apparent in view of some estimates that put the number of wireless subscriber connections in use around the world at nearly 80% of the world's population. Furthermore, other estimates indicate that (as just three examples) the United States, Italy, and the UK have more mobile phones in use in each country than there are people living in those countries. Consumers continue to demand and purchase mobile communication devices with increased or additional capabilities. Consequently, mobile communication device and component manufacturers are continually developing additional communication features for mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones.